Vegeta's Plan
is the three hundred nineteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred thirteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary On the Sacred World of the Kai, the exhausted Vegeta and Goku begin to feel hopeless in their current situation. Kid Buu, the most deadly and powerful villain the Dragon Team have ever encountered, has both defeated Goku and Vegeta in battle, and now has proceeded to brutally pound the fat Good Buu easily. Vegeta, calling Goku an idiot, asks why he de-transformed instead of reaching his maximum power in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku answers by stating that his living body must not be able to handle the energy the Super Saiyan 3 form consumes, unlike when he was dead, where it did not put as much a strain on his body. Goku now informs Vegeta there is no way he can reach Super Saiyan 3 again in this condition, putting Vegeta into an even more hopeless mood. Meanwhile, the fat Majin Buu and Kid Buu continue to battle fiercely. As the fat Majin Buu charges towards Kid Buu with a powerful punch prepared, Kid Buu dodges the attack, and elbows the fat Majin Buu in the head, knocking Buu into the ground. Kid Buu proceeds to pull the fat Majin Buu out of the ground by grabbing his antenna, and then hops on his back, and starts to sadistically choke the fat Majin Buu, as the fat Majin Buu struggles in fear, screaming in pain. Mr. Satan, not being able to bear seeing the fat Majin Buu in this much pain, runs towards Kid Buu and directly kicks the Majin multiple times, ordering Kid Buu to let the fat Majin Buu go, or he will not show any mercy. Kid Buu easily slaps Mr. Satan aside by attacking him with his antenna, knocking Mr. Satan back several feet. The fat Majin Buu manages to escape by extending his antenna and slamming Kid Buu into the ground. Kid Buu manages to back-flip over the fat Majin Buu's attempt to turn Kid Buu into chocolate, and blasts the fat Majin Buu through the back, managing to once again disintegrate his head. Kid Buu then tsks the fat Majin Buu while shaking his finger. the fat Majin Buu regenerates, and the fat Majin Buu and Kid Buu proceed to throw multiple punches in another melee brawl, as Goku notices it is only a matter of time before Kid Buu eventually destroys the fat Majin Buu, and then, he will turn his attention back to Goku and Vegeta, not ready to fight him anymore, thus, they will lose easily, and the entire battle will have been lost. Vegeta suddenly, knowing Dende is watching the battle somehow, (through a Crystal Ball), orders him to summon Porunga with the Namekian Dragon Balls on New Namek. Old Kai shows his disapproval of the idea, but Dende replies that this is the best and only option they have. Kibito Kai offers to take Dende and Old Kai to New Namek through with his Instantaneous Movement, which can teleport him to any planet in the galaxy. Goku asks Vegeta of what his plan is, and Vegeta replies with a question, asking Goku how many times he has saved the Earth. Goku replies by stating he does not remember all the times, but he knows it was more than once, and asks Vegeta why he asked that question. Vegeta replies by stating that the Earthlings should repay the favor of saving the universe, as they have been saved multiple times themselves, and it is time for them to contribute. Meanwhile, Kibito Kai teleports Dende and Old Kai to New Namek, as Dende is greeted by Moori, who took over the job of Grand Elder after Grand Elder Guru passed away. Moori and the other Namekians know of the situation, and have already gathered the Dragon Balls for the situation. Dende informs Vegeta that they have already gathered all the Dragon Balls, and Vegeta now replies with the wishes they need to be made: 1: Restore the planet Earth before Kid Buu completely obliterated it with his large energy ball. 2: Resurrect everyone who had died since the World Martial Arts Tournament when Babidi and his forces first attacked, except the evil ones. Dende feels doubt over this plan, but Goku convinces Dende to go along with the plan. Dende asks Vegeta what the third wish should be, but Vegeta states they can do whatever they want with it, as it is not important. Goku suggests that saying "Bring everyone back to life who was killed by Buu" would have been easier. Vegeta however, tells Goku that if he said that, Babidi and Dabura would have come back to life also, and none of the people Vegeta killed himself while he was a Majin would be resurrected either. Dende now just realizes that Porunga can only bring back one person back to life each wish, but Moori informs Dende that the Dragon Balls have been upgraded since the battle against Frieza. Old Kai once again shows his frustration, that not only does the Planet Earth have Dragon Balls, but now the Namekians have modified theirs. Vegeta orders them to go through with the wishes, and Moori summons Porunga, who appears from a large burst of light, towering over the Namekians. Porunga asks for them to make their requests, and Moori asks Dende if he can still speak his native language, Namekian, to which Dende replies he still remembers. Dende asks Porunga to restore the Planet Earth, to which Porunga replies that it is an easy task. Porunga restores the Earth to how it was before Buu decimated it. As Porunga has now restored the planet, he now prepares for the second wish for Vegeta's plan, a plan which will hopefully help defeat Kid Buu once and for all. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters